Portable electronic devices such as, for example, cellular telephones and smartphones may use rechargeable batteries to provide power to various components within the portable electronic device. In one approach to recharge the battery of the portable electronic device, an inductive charger is utilized. The inductive charger includes a primary coil, and the portable electronic device includes a secondary coil. When power is supplied to the inductive charger, current passes through the primary coil to create a magnetic flux. The portable electronic device is placed in proximity to the primary coil such that the magnetic flux couples to the secondary coil to induce current in the secondary coil. The secondary coil is connected to the battery, and the current induced in the secondary coil is used to charge the battery.
The inductive charger may be located within a vehicle. This provides a vehicle occupant with the opportunity to charge the battery of his or her portable electronic device while driving or riding in the vehicle. The location of the inductive charger within an interior cabin of the vehicle should be relatively convenient or easy to access by a driver and the other occupants of the vehicle. However, at least some of the locations within the interior cabin that are relatively accessible may not provide adequate radio frequency (“RF”) reception. Thus, if a cellular telephone or smartphone is being charged, the location of the inductive charger may result in relatively low data rates, low quality audio reception and dropped calls. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inductive charger that may improve RF reception of the portable electronic device.